It wasn't supposed to be this way
by blame it on the government
Summary: What if the Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died early. Maybe a little too early...
1. Default Chapter

World domination is at my fingertips. It will come when the U.S. government turns into a dictatorship, and that doesn't seem that far away! I hope you like this story, but I shouldn't be starting it though. Oh, well, who cares? On with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders Blah…Blah…Blah… Who cares?

Really, on with the show!

Chapter 1

I walked to the elementary to walk my little brothers home like I always did after school. Since the elementary school didn't let out for another twenty minutes, or so, I got my books out and started on my homework. The chilly, fall wind cut through my jacket, and my hands went numb, I could hardly grasp the pen I was writing with. I got out my gloves, tattered and worn with holes in it. I took a deep sigh and pulled them on to my hands. It didn't do much, but it was better than nothing. Besides, I couldn't go and ask for new gloves right now. My parents were paying off a credit card, eight hundred dollars a month. That was a lot of money, but they had just paid off the last of it. That would mean new coats, and gloves.

" Hey, Darry," a little voice shouted. I looked up, and saw my little brothers, Pony, and Soda running toward me.

" Hey," I answered. " Let's get home it's cold."

My brothers nodded, and we started our walk home. I looked down at Pony, and Soda. Soda was eleven, but soon he would be twelve, and Pony had just turned nine. Soda was in the sixth grade, and Pony was in the fourth. As for me, I was fifteen, and a freshman in high school. I couldn't wait to get out of the house, and go to college. I couldn't wait to get out of the neighbourhood, to tell you the truth. It's not that it was a bad neighbourhood, well; it was a bad neighborhood actually. Nothing that bad, I suppose.

We were now nearing the house, but something wasn't right. No, something wasn't right at all. There were cop cars everywhere, and ambulances, and fire trucks. I got a little closer. Maybe it wasn't our house. No, it couldn't have been. It must have been the neighbors. I kept telling myself as I neared the house. The closer I got, the more the truth sunk in. It was our house the cop cars were at. It was our house, not the neighbors.

" What do you think happened?" Pony asked, who was to young to understand what was really happening. I looked over at Soda. His eyes were big, and worried. His bottom lip trembled as we walked closer. What in the world could be happening?

I walked to one of the cops who was now putting yellow tape around the door to my house.

" Excuse me, son," the cop muttered. " You aren't allowed to be this close to the crime seen."

Crime seen? What was he talking about? My head seemed to be buzzing while I tried to figure out what had happened.

" Crime seen?" I asked. " What crime seen. I live here." I was nearly shouting by then. I might have been hallucinating, but I was pretty sure I saw them bring out body bags.

" Son, did your parents live here with you?" the cop asked.

" Yes," I whispered, dreading the truth.

" Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but there has been well an accident," The cop said. I could tell you he didn't want to say the rest, and personally, I didn't want to hear the rest.

" W-w-what kind of accident?" I stuttered, dreading the truth. I looked down at my brothers. Soda's eyes were already starting to tear up, but Pony had no idea what was going on. Ignorance was truly bliss, wasn't it?

" An armed robbery resulting in the deaths of your parents," he whispered, though I could tell he didn't want to say it.

" Both of them?" Soda asked.

" Yes," the cop said in a hushed tone.

Tears slid down both of my brothers' faces. I was waiting for the tears to come, but they didn't.

" So," the cop said as he looked at his papers. " It says Darrel Curtis, and Margaret Curtis had three boys, right?"

" Right," I whispered.

" You are probably Darrel then, right?" he asked.

I nodded my head. If I spoke again I would break down and cry. I was sure of it.

" And the little ones are Ponyboy, and Sodapop, right," he asked as he looked down at my brothers. They gave him a small nod between tears.

" I have already called the Social workers," he said as he went to talk to some other cop.

I shall stop there! I hoped you liked it! Comments are appreciated, and I must hide from the bunnies,

Happy chrismahuankwanzaka,

Blame it on the government


	2. cops and social workers

Got bored again. I like this story! I think I will update this story! I have two long weeks for Winter break! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one

Chapter 2

" Darry, hey Darry, DARRY," Pony cried.

" Shut up," I yelled. It seemed to work. He was quiet as soon as I said that but he also jumped back with a start as tears jetted from his eyes.

" Come on Pony. I didn't mean to scare you," I tried to comfort him.

" It's not that," He sniffled. " I just miss mommy and daddy."

" I do to," I assured him. " It will be all right."

I had walked Pony and Soda over to the vacant lot to await the arrival of the social worker. I didn't want Pony and Soda in the crime seen. It was just too much to deal with.

A cop started to walk over to the lot. He seemed to be looking for something. I didn't know what he was looking for, but he probably wouldn't find it here.

" You the Curtis brothers, right?" it was the same cop that had been putting the crime scene taper around our doorstep.

" Right," I said.

" Well, I've got to take you down to the station," he replied.

" Why," I asked.

" Because this isn't an appropriate place for kids. Come on," the cop said harshly.

I nodded and beckoned Pony and Soda to follow. They reluctantly got up and followed me to the cop car. We hopped inside of it, and we were on our way downtown.

As I sat there in the car, and thought of the events that took place in the last couple hours. How long was it ago that I stood in the elementary school yard, my only problems were about getting new gloves. A week ago. A month ago. A century? No. It was only an hour or two, but it seemed much longer.

I sat in silence on the way to the police station despite the fact the cop kept on asking these annoying questions I didn't even answer.

Finally, we pulled up to a building with cop cars all around it. For a minute, I thought why in the world would the cop bring us to another crime scene. It wasn't until he announced that we were there, that I realized we were at the police station.

I got out of the car after Pony and Soda, and followed the cop into the building. Once we were inside, he instructed us to sit on a bench near his desk. I wasn't in any mood to ask any questions, so I did what I was told. Pony and Soda did too. This must have been hard for them. They were so young.

We sat there on the bench for a long time before anybody acknowledged our presents. Finally, a lady in a business suite came up to us. She looked like she was annoyed.

" How long is this going to take?" the lady asked to a cop. " I was supposed to get off an hour ago."

Oh great, I thought. This lady doesn't even care about us. She's probably going to throw us all in some relative's house. Then that brought some more thought. I couldn't think of any living relative. All of them were dead, or had some one else to take care of, or weren't in the right financial state to take care of three kids. Where would we go?

" Since no one can take in three kids on such short notice, we will have to put you into separate foster homes," the same lady who talked with the cop said.

Separate foster homes? I wanted to scream. It wasn't enough that my parents died? Do they want us to die from pain? I wouldn't even have my brothers anymore. What was I to do?

" Come with me. I'll take to your new homes," the lady beckoned us. I got up and followed her. What else was I going to do?

We followed her into her car. I sat next to my brothers. When was I going to see them again?

" You are all going to wonderful families," the lady tried to cheer us up, but I translated it for her. What she really said was ' you are all going to families better than your old one.' I knew that wasn't true, but as we kept going farther west into soc territory, I couldn't help but think the lady might have been right.

I hoped you liked it! Reviews are highly appreciated! I must safe the world from the mutated bunnies on steroids before it is too late!

Blame it on the government


	3. meet the parents

I will update cause I'm bored, and I just drank some coffee, so I'm hyper. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Duh Duh Duh Duh…. Blah blah blah blah blah

Chapter three

It was staring to get dark outside as we headed west into soc territory. I looked over at Pony and Soda. They were tired and starting to fall asleep. I wouldn't blame them. I was kind of tired myself.

" We're almost to Pony's new home," the lady said. She tried to sound nice, but to me her voice sounded cold and hard.

Pony just looked at her with wide eyes, but didn't say anything.

" We're here," the lady announced a few minutes later as she pulled up into a driveway. I looked at the house. It was pretty big and it was made out of red bricks. It seemed like a nice house to live in, but I knew Pony probably wouldn't like it. He always talked about when he grew up, he would be really rich, and buy a big house. He would share the house with mom and dad. And that is it exactly who was missing. Mom and dad.

The lady and Pony hopped out of the door. It took me a little while to notice that she wanted us to go too. Maybe we weren't being separated after all. Pony, Soda and I walked to the door to the house after the lady. She knocked on the door, and a man opened the door.

" Hi, you must be the lady from the social services," he said.

" Yes, I'm Hannah Mason," the lady said. " This one will be yours." She pointed to Pony. It made me feel so low. Like she was delivering packages, how she said it in all.

" Hi, buddy," he bent down low so he could be face to face with Pony. Pony stepped back and hid behind me. I hugged him to let him know everything would be all right.

" Sorry he's just a little shy," I muttered. If there was one thing these people should know, is that Pony is not a people person, and rarely talks.

" That's okay," the man said. " How about we come inside."

We all stepped inside the house, and boy, was it big. I mean, it wasn't huge, just bigger than the house we used to live in. the furniture was new and shiny. In my house the furniture was old and had stains on it. Not this furniture. It looked stiff, and uncomfortable, like it wasn't used for people sitting on it.

" Have a seat while I go get my wife," he said. We all sat down. Pony climbed into my lap, and Soda sat beside me.

The man left and a few minutes later returned with a young lady probably in her twenties. The man was young too. The same age as his wife.

" We always wanted a little boy," the lady began. " But we couldn't have children. When we heard about you, we just had to have you stay with us."

" We are very happy that you're here with us," the mad added.

Pony clung to me tighter the more the man and his wife talked to him. It was his way of saying ' I don't want to live here with these people alone'. I hugged him back and he translated it ' I know, I don't want to get separated either, but maybe it's a temporary thing'.

" We still have to get these two in their new homes," the lady pointed to us.

" I will be back tomorrow with the paperwork," the lady said as she motioned us to go. Pony gave Soda and I one last hug before we had to leave.

We got back in the car, only Soda and me. I missed Pony already. Soda did too.

The lady started the car. We took a right, a right, a right, a left, a right, a left, a right, a right, and a left. We came to a four way stop. We waited a few minutes before going straight. Then another left, a right, a right, and finally, we were at Soda's new home. It was a soc home as well.

We got out of the car along with the lady. We walked to the door, and rang the doorbell. An elderly lady opened the door.

" Oh, you must be Miss Mason from the social services," she said.

" Yes, this is Sodapop," she pointed to Soda.

" Oh, what an adorable name. What's his real one?" She asked.

" That is his real name. I have it right here on my papers," she pointed to the name Sodapop Patrick Curtis.

" Oh, dear," She said. " I'm fostering a beverage."

I didn't like how she said that.

" Oh well, we will just have to make do," I realized she was making a joke, but nobody was laughing, well she was.

" Come on in," she said as she opened the door so we could all get in.

I stepped in after Soda, and I looked around the house. The first thing that came to my mind was Soda would never be able to live here. There were china cabinets filled with plates and dishes. Bookshelves filled with glass figurines lined the walls. And I knew everything in this house would be broken by the time Soda left. I just hopped he didn't get in too much trouble. I also hopped these people didn't believe in spanking children. If they did, Soda wouldn't be able to sit down for months.

" Can I get you anything?" the elderly lady asked.

" No, we're fine," Miss Mason From the social services, said.

" We have been so lonely after our children left the house," the man said. " It will be nice to have someone young in the house again."

They seemed nice enough. I just hopped Soda liked them, and followed their directions.

" I have to get Darrel to his new home tonight, so I must be going," Miss Mason said. I gave Soda one last hug before I left.

" Take care, little buddy," I whispered into his ear. I got up, and left. Soda gave me the most pitiful look I have ever seen. I walked back outside and into the car. Miss Mason started the engine. She drove out of the driveway, and she took a left, a left, a left, and a right. We stopped at a stop sign, then we took a left, a left, a right, and finally we pulled into a driveway of the biggest house I have ever seen. I wondered how many people lived there.

We walked up to the door. My heart was thumping. Were theses people nice, or were they mean. I rang the doorbell, and a middle aged man answered it.

" You must be Miss Mason from the social services," the man said to Miss Mason.

" Yes, I am, and this is Darrel, the child you will be fostering," she pointed to me.

" Hello, Darrel," he held out his hand. I shook it.

" Hello…?" I asked.

" Mr. Shipler," he said.

" Hello, Mr. Shilper. Very nice to meet you," I said as I continued to shack his hand.

" Come on in," he said. I followed Miss Mason into the house. It was a soc home, but it looked nice and comforting. The furniture didn't look like the furniture at Pony's house, and there weren't as many breakable items here like Soda's.

" That is my wife, Mrs. Shipler," he pointed a middle aged woman sitting on one of the two couches. Next to Mrs. Shipler sat two little girls a little younger than Pony. They must have been twins. They were identical. Sitting next to the little girls was a boy about Soda's age. Across from Mrs. Shipler was a guy about my age. Sitting next to him was a girl about thirteen years old. That made five kids all together. With me, that meant six kids. How could they support all five of them when my parents could barley support three? Now they had to support me.

" That's Rachel, and Rebecca," Mr. Shipler pointed to the twins. " And that's Brandon." He pointed to the kid about Soda's age.

" And that's David," Mrs. Shipler pointed to the guy about my age. " And that's Amanda." She finished off by pointing to the thirteen-year-old girl.

All these new siblings were great, but I wanted my brothers back. On the other hand, I had never had a sister before, and I was wondering what it would be like.

" Well, I better be going," Miss Mason, said.

" Bye," I called as she left.

" Do you want to see your room?" Brandon asked.

" Sure," I shrugged.

" Mom, please, can I show him his room," he pleaded.

" Sure," Mrs. Shipler smiled.

" Follow me," he said.

He bounced up the stairs and I followed after him. This kid was more hyper than Soda if it was possible.

" You remind me of my little brother," I told him.

" You have siblings?" he asked.

" Yeah, I've got two little brothers," I answered.

" Where are they," he sounded interested.

" Different foster home," I sighed.

" You miss them?" he looked up at me with eyes exactly like Soda's: dancing brown.

" Yeah, but I just said good-bye to them not too long ago," I said.

" Oh, well, this is your room," he stopped at a door in a long corridor with at least nine doors.

I opened the door, and I was awed. Well, maybe I was exaggerating a little, but it was pretty big. It had a bed in one corner, and a desk in the other. There was a dresser pushed up against the wall.

" Mom said you can decorate it with whatever you want," Brandon said. I didn't realize he was still there.

" Yeah," I said.

" Are you tired?" he asked.

" Yeah," I lied.

" Do you want to go to sleep?" He asked yet again.

" Yeah," I kept on lying.

" Then I will go so you can sleep."

" Yeah, you go do that," I said as I walked into the room, and shut the door.

I flopped down on my bed, though I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep a wink. It was late and my body needed sleep, but how could I sleep when so much was going on?

Comments are appreciated, and the bunnies are after me. I have to stop there. Hide for the bunnies before they get you,

Happy christmahunukwanzaka,

Blame it on the government


	4. Foster children

This story might get heavily updated because I'm winter holiday, and I'm bored. I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: You know the truth

Chapter four

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept having these recollections about when my parents were alive. My I remember our last dinner together.

" _These potatoes are lumpy," Soda complained. _

" _Yeah, I did it that way on purpose," mom defended herself. _

" _Next time accidentally make them not lumpy," Soda said. He would of gotten in big trouble for back talking if he didn't smile so big. _

" _If you don't like the potatoes, you can make them yourself," Mom told us she spooned potatoes onto Pony's plate. _

_Soda smiled real big. _

" _I'll have fun with that," He laughed. _

" _No, anybody but Soda can make the potatoes," she announced mainly to Soda. _

" _Why not?" He asked. _

" _Cause you will chop your fingers off or something," mom said. _

" _Not fair," Soda muttered under her breath. _

_We all cracked up. Soda was like that. _

" _Who wants some green beans," Mom changed the subject. _

" _I hate green beans," Pony crossed his arms over his chest. _

" _Well, I can tell you one thing," Dad said. " They're really green, and they're really beans." _

_That didn't help any. Pony still didn't eat any green beans. _

" _I'll give you twenty five cents if you eat at least five green beans," Dad reasoned with Pony. _

" _How about if you eat a half a green beans?" I asked him. _

" _No, I hate them," he really hated green beans. _

" _I'll stick a green bean up your nose if you don't eat one," Soda threatened. Pony thought for a minute before sticking his nose out and waiting for something to get wedged up there._

_We all laughed our last laugh as a family. _

That was my last memory, and all my new ones would come from this family, but that didn't mean I couldn't visit the old ones.

My head swarmed and buzzed. That was probably the longest day of my life. My parents died, getting separated from my brothers, and meeting my new parents and siblings. Soda and Pony were probably taking this just as hard if not more. I missed them all ready. They probably missed me. They probably missed each other.

I was tired, but there was no way I would be able to fall asleep at this rate. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was nearly one o' clock. I was surprised it was so late. I got out of bed, and decided it was safe to explore the house a little bit.

I opened the door to my room, and walked down the corridor. I went one way, and hit a wall. I went the other way, and came to the stairs. Went down the stairs, and I realized there was light there was a light coming from the kitchen. Walked toward the light, and Brandon was sitting there doing something.

" Hey, what are you doing," I asked.

He jumped a little and looked up.

" Hey, Darrel," He said. " What are you doing up?"

" Call me Darry, and I just couldn't sleep," I answered. I liked that kid okay. He reminded me a lot of Soda.

" So, what are you doing?" I asked again.

" I couldn't sleep, so I decided to make something that would keep me up all night," He answered. I could see a coke can, some coffee, and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

" I see. So you're mixing all that stuff together?" I asked.

" Yep," That kid really was like Soda. It made me miss him a whole lot more.

" Do you want some," He asked.

" No, I'm fine," I said. " I think I'll go back upstairs and try to sleep."

" Okay, but you're missing out on something big," He said as I walked back upstairs and into my room. I flopped down on the bed. I stayed awake for a long time, just staring at the ceiling. I didn't even think.

Pretty soon, I fell into an almost sleep. Like your awake enough to hear sounds that are coming form around you, but your still asleep so you can dream. Not that I dreamed of anything of importance. It was mostly just a bunch of junk that didn't make since.

I woke up to people talking. I heard several girls' voices that weren't moms. Who's were they. Then I remembered. Mom was dead. I ran around trying to find the bathroom.

" Where's the bathroom," I asked the first person I met. Those just happen to be Brandon.

" Right there," he pointed to a door next to us. I walked in, and threw up yesterdays lunch.

" You okay," Brandon asked.

" I think so," I lied as I threw up some more.

Mrs. And Mr. Shipler showed up.

" Are you going to be okay Sweetie?" She asked.

" Yeah, I'll be fine," I put my head back near the toilet and continued to throw up.

Mrs. Shipler stood near me, and rubbed my back, something that mom used to do.

I sat down on the bathroom floor and cried. I can't remember ever crying that hard.

" What's wrong with him?" a little voice asked.

I got up and went to my room, and shut the door. I started to go to my bed, but I couldn't make it. I collapsed in a heap on the floor.

" Darrel, honey, are you okay?" Mrs. Shipler called.

I didn't answer. She opened the door and came in. she saw me on the floor, bawling like a little baby.

She came toward and hugged me, the way mom did.

" It's going to be alright," she comforted me. I knew it wasn't though.

" You better get ready. The Miss Mason will be here soon," she said. For a minute I didn't realize why, but then it dawned on me that she still needed the paperwork, and all my stuff was still at my house.

I nodded my head.

" Can I take a shower?" I asked.

" Sure sweetie. I'll get a towel," she said as she disappeared into a closet to get a towel.

After I was showered and dressed, I sat downstairs, awaiting the arrival of Miss Mason. Brandon came down and sat next to me. I was starting tom like the kid. He wasn't like his socy parents at all.

" So, why did you come into foster car?" Brandon asked.

" My parents died last night," I whispered.

" Wow last night. No wonder you were crying," he said.

" I went into foster care cause my parents were abusing me," He said. He didn't have any regrets to it, how he said it in all.

" Does that bother you at all?" I asked. " How did you come to live here anyway?"

" No, it doesn't really bother me," He looked down at his feet. " Last year, in fifth grade, I had a really nosy teacher. Everyday when I came in, she asked where I got the bruises. At first it was easy to make excuses, but after a while, she didn't buy them."

" Then what happened?" I asked.

" She sat me down, and talked with me one day," He started. " I told her everything. Then, I guess, she called the cops."

" Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

" I hear that all the time. I don't like pity," he looked at me, his deep brown eyes cutting through me, like he knew everything.

" Are you and I the only foster children?" I asked.

" I'm not a foster child any more," he said. " They adopted me a few months after I moved here. It was final last week."

" Oh, that's great," I stared down at my shoes. " So, I guess I'm the only foster child."

" No," he said. " Rebecca, Rachel, David, and Amanda are all foster children."

" Oh, what are their stories?" I asked still focusing on my shoes.

" Rebecca and Rachel," He started. "Their mom died during child birth. His dad started to neglect them after a while. He would go out, and wouldn't come back for days. They would still be at home if they didn't run out of food at their house. They went out and try to steel food from the grocery store."

" Oh," I said. I avoided eye contact. I don't know why, though.

" David, his parents died when he was a baby. He went from relative to relative to foster home to foster home till he ended up here around the same time I did," he told me.

" So you're not a soc?" I asked.

" No, well, I guess now I am, but I didn't start out that way," he said.

" What about Amanda?" I asked.

" Amanda, well, her parents just couldn't support her any more. Her dad drank up all the money, and her mom worked to hard," he finished up.

" So none of you started out as socs?" I asked.

He cracked up.

" No way," he laughed.

" Hey, I have one last question," I called.

" What?" He asked.

" What's your last name?"

" Shipler," He said.

" No, before you were adopted,"

" Oh," He said. " Winston."

Is that a cliffhanger? Oh well, I tried, didn't I. Reviews are highly appreciated, and to any anonymous reviewers named lil, credit cards were around in the 60's, they just weren't popular till the 70's. And you will learn about that whole thing later after the dramatic shock is over. I hoped you liked it,

Happy chrismahunukwanzakah,

Blame it on the government


	5. My head swarms and buzzes with the cunfu...

I have successfully made a cliffhanger. Go me. I hope I have kept you waiting in anticipation for this chapter.

Disclaimer: The sad truth is…. Luke, I am your father…wait, I don't own that either. DARN! Please stand by as I try to think of something I do own.

Chapter five

When I heard the name Winston, only one thing came to mind: that tough hood that just moved down the street from New York.

" Winston?" I asked. " Like Dallas Winston?" I think that's what his name was.

" Yeah, " he said. " He's my brother."

" Well," I said as I eyed him. " You two don't look that much alike."

" That's cause we're only half brothers. Weren't for that fact he would be in a foster home instead of getting thrown in jail." He looked down at the floor.

I was wondering how they could be related in any way. Brandon was nice, and happy-go-lucky like Soda, but Dallas was hard cold, and mean.

" Oh," I said. " That would explain why you are so close in age."

" Yeah," he looked up at me. " Tell me a little about your brothers."

" My brothers?" I asked. " Sure."

I paused. What was there to say about them? There are tons of things, I thought to myself.

" My youngest brother, Ponyboy, well, he's nine years old, and doesn't talk much," I paused.

" How about your other one?" he asked.

" Soda, well, he's just like you," I started. " Only with blond hair."

He laughed.

" Really?" he asked.

" Really," I answered.

The doorbell rang, startling me from my place on the couch. Mrs. Shipler hurried to open the door. It was Miss Mason.

" I need Darrel," she said as she walked into the house.

She handed Mrs. Shipler a stack of papers before went out the door. I looked into her car and saw my brothers.

" Get into the car," she instructed. I did. I wasn't going to sit out here while my brothers were in there.

I opened the car door, and slid in next to Ponyboy.

" Hey guys," I said.

" Hey, Darry. I missed you a whole bunch," Soda said. He wasn't his usual self. Oh well, I thought. He just needs time to get over it.

" Hey, Pony," I said. He nodded toward me.

" It's going to be okay," I tried comforting him. He put his head on my shoulder, and I hugged him, well the best I could with a seat belt on.

We pulled up in front of the house were I spent most of my childhood, my house.

" Go in and get your things. If they are no there, the police probably took them, or they were stolen," the lady said.

Pony, Soda and I went into the house. It wasn't the same. It looked like someone ransacked the place, and some of our things were missing. The first thing I noticed was that the TV wasn't there.

Pony went into his room.

" Hey. My teddy bear isn't here," Pony complained as he put all of his things into a backpack.

" You'll probably get it back," I said. " The cops probably took it." I knew they did. What kind of criminal would take a teddy bear from a little boy?

I went into my room, and looked around. At a swift glance, you would think nothing was wrong with it, but if you looked closer, you could tell someone had been there. My lamp was knocked down, and someone had been going through my dresser. I wondered if anyone found out my secret hiding spot where I hid anything that had any value what so ever. I stood on my bed that was next to the wall where the air vent was. I took a small screwdriver out of my pocket. I had gotten it for my fifteenth birthday and I had always kept it with me for the reason of unscrewing the screws on the air vent. They weren't very tight. That's how I kept them.

Everything was still there. My small hatbox where I kept all the junk I call treasure wasn't unharmed, and the glass Mason jar where I kept my small sum of money was there too. I leafed through my school papers, and realized that all my papers from second grade to present day were missing. That's odd, I thought to myself. Who would steal a bunch of school papers from an average day kid living on the eat side. And more importantly, why wouldn't they go for the money.

"Darrel, are you almost finished?" Miss Mason called from the front steps.

"Almost," I lied. I shrugged it off, and jammed everything into a backpack. I packed clothes and trophies I had won during little league, pictures of mom and dad, Pony and Soda. I packed my money and everything else I had stored in the air vent.

" Darrel, are you ready now?" Miss Mason asked a few minutes later.

" Yeah, I'm ready," I called as I stuffed the last of my things into an old duffel bag.

I went out with my backpack and duffel bag. Pony and Soda had just as many things as I did.

" You guys ready to go?" she asked.

" Yeah," I said. I was wondering if we would be separated again. My answer was soon discovered when we came upon Pony's foster home. It was hard. It was like saying good-bye all over again, and that my friend, is something you only want to do once.

We soon came to Soda's foster home. I knew he didn't want to go back to the old people's house. There were just to many breakable objects to be broken. I know it may sound funny, but it's not when you are Sodapop Patrick Curtis, accident-prone.

Finally, I came to my foster home. I grabbed my bags, and headed for the door. Brandon was there waiting, and Mrs. Shipler handed Miss Mason a stack of filled out paper. Probably about me.

" Hey," Brandon said.

" Hey," I replied.

" Can I help you take your bags up," he asked.

" What…oh sure," I said as I handed him my backpack.

We walked up the stairs and into my room. He put the backpack down and left silently. I was grateful that he did at the moment, but looking back on it, I wondered why.

I pulled out my posters I had pulled of the walls of my old room and started to post them all over the walls. They weren't of very famous people nor were they big, but they decorated my room, and made it look better.

I unpacked all of my things except the things I kept in the air vent. I had a special place for those. I stood on my bed. I was glad it was on the same wall as the air vent. I unscrewed the screws, and put my hatbox, papers, and money in the vent. I quickly closed it before anyone came in and noticed.

" Darrel, are you hungry?" A voice called. I realized it was Mrs. Shipler.

" Yeah," I called back. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since yesterday, and I threw most of that up.

I walked down the stairs, and everyone was seated at the dining room table. I noticed an empty chair between Amanda and Brandon. I sat down. I started to wonder what would we eat. I mean, I knew it would be the kind of food I always ate, but I had no idea what time of the day it was. I hadn't been keeping up with the time.

Mrs. Shipler who was in the kitchen returned with sandwiches, and Coke. She set in down at the table. Everyone started to pass the plate with the sandwiches around, and everyone took one. When I got mine, I started to eat, but realized that everyone else was waiting till everyone had one. Embarrassed, I put my sandwich down and waited politely like everyone else.

When everyone had one, they all started to eat. I did the same. Mrs. Shipler was asking questions about school. School? What day is it, I thought. I thought back to yesterday. What day was it then? Friday, I remembered. So that meant today was Saturday. Good, I though. That would mean I would have one more day left before going back to school.

" I thought I would take everyone shopping tomorrow," Mrs. Shipler announced near the end of our meal.

" Oh, come on, mom," David complained. Something dawned on me. What would I call Mrs. Shipler? I thought Mrs. Shipler would be an appropriate thing to call her, but these kids called her mom. I didn't think I would ever be able to call another woman mom again. Just the mention of the name made my stomach feel queasy. I put my sandwich down. I had lost my appetite.

" Are you okay, Darrel?" Mrs. Shipler asked. I hated when people called me Darrel. Darrel was my father, and I was Darry.

" Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. I wasn't fine, but if they kept on believed it, I was fine with that.

" So, I first thought we would go Wards, then Sears," Mrs. Shipler planned the day. I wonder if she was going to take me shopping with them.

After lunch, I tried to help Mrs. Shipler with the dishes, but she wouldn't let me. I don't know why, but she wouldn't. I shrugged it off and went to my room. I had everything unpacked. Everything except the picture of mom and dad. It would be painful to look at. Tomorrow, I told myself. Tomorrow I shall get it out.

I shall stop there. I really hoped you liked it. I guess that chapter answered Miru Amai, and streetpanther1's questions and assumptions. Reviews are highly appreciated, and the bunnies are out to get me.

Until next time,

Blame it on the government


	6. my brothers

I can either watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory or update this story. I think I will update because I already started to write the authors note. I hope you like this. I have to greatly thank my sis k00lgirl1808 or my best friend chocolatemaniac depending on how things work out. Thank you for all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I can't believe I'm taking time to write this disclaimer. Everyone knows I am not S.E. Hinton and I do not own the Outsiders.

If I am right this is chapter six. If I'm not, please forgive me.

Chapter six, I think

The next we went shopping for clothes. Everyone went except Mr. Shipler. We all piled into the family's station wagon and went to the shopping center on the west side. We went to several department stores, some more expensive than the other. But they were all more expensive than the stores I used to shop at.

Mrs. Shipler bought me soc clothes. I can tell one thing: I didn't like them. Well, maybe a little bit. It wouldn't make me a greaser anymore. I didn't know if that was good or bad. Really, I was kind of ashamed to be a greaser from the wrong side of the tracks. I was ashamed to live in a neighbor hood of hoodlums and J.Ds. I was ashamed that all my future was to marry a scatterbrain greasy broad who was only interested in booze. Here, in the soc neighborhood, my brothers could have a better future. I could have a better future. It was for the better really I guess it was. I missed mom and dad, though. I would give anything to be with them, even if it meant going back to my old neighborhood.

Once we got through with shopping, we went back well I couldn't really call it home, so I guess back to the Shipler's house. Once we were there I went to my room. Not long after that, I heard a knock on my door.

" Come in," I called. Brandon opened the door and walked in. that kid was starting to get annoying.

" Hey," he said. "Want to come downstairs for dinner?"

" Yeah," I said. I got up and followed him down the stairs. I sat in the same spot I sat yesterday and ate in silence, listening to the conversation around me. After the meal, I went back to my room. I sat on my bed and took a deep breath. I took out the picture of mom and dad. It took every nerve not cry. I looked at the picture for a long time before I put it on the top of my dresser. I laid down on my bed and stared at it. My eyes started to tear up. I couldn't believe they were never coming back. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. I stared at the ceiling and wondered what Pony and Soda were doing. Pony is probably drawing and Soda is probably running around and causing a problem, I thought to myself. I rolled over and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

" Darrel, Honey," I female voice startled me out of my sleep. " Time to wake up."

I woke up and started to get dressed. I thought it would be best to wear my ugly soc clothes as to not upset Mrs. Shipler. I went downstairs and saw that everyone was already up.

" Hello, Darrel," Mr. Shipler acknowledged me.

" Hello," I mumbled. I sat down and Mrs. Shipler sat down a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. I took a bite. They were scrambled eggs. That made me think of Soda. He always ate his scrambled eggs with grape jelly. I like my eggs in a sandwich with tomatoes, but I wasn't going to complain. I finished up my breakfast and gathered up my school things in my room. I walked downstairs. Was I even going to the same school, I wondered?

" Darrel, you can walk with David to school," Mrs. Shipler said as she got the younger kids ready.

" Okay," I said. " Do I still go to the same school?"

She laughed. " Of course you do."

I grabbed my backpack and headed toward the door after David. We started to walk and I looked around for socs ready to jump a defenseless greaser, like me.

" What are you looking for?" David asked when he saw me looking around.

" I…"then I realized I was a soc now. " Nothing."

" Okay," he shrugged. We walked the rest of the way in silence. I was dreading what would happen at school. I went from social outcast to social over night. That never happened. Well, not that I know of.

As I walked to the schoolyard people started whispering to each other. As I walked, I caught a little of what they were saying. Some people were whispering about how my parents were killed in a drunken battle, or how they ran of to Vegas with each other and left my brothers and me to starve, and my favorite, how my whole family was abducted by aliens and were nice enough to release my brothers and me back to earth. The whole day went like this. I heard some of the whispering, none of it true.

After school, I started heading over toward the elementary school. David was right next to me. Why was he going?

" Why are you going to the elementary school too?" I asked.

" I have to pick up Rachel, Rebecca, and Brandon," he said. " Why are you going?"

" To see my brothers," I replied.

" Oh, you have brothers?" he asked.

" Yeah," I replied.

" What are there names," he looked at.

" Ponyboy and Sodapop," I waited for some comment, but there was none.

" I'm sorry that you were separated," he whispered.

" Me too," was all I could say.

We were then nearing the elementary school. The kids were just getting let out. I looked around for Soda and Pony. I found two kids in soc clothes. They had short clean hair. They were my brothers.

" Pony, Soda," I called. They turned to look at me. Their faces lit up, and they ran over to me. I embraced them in a hug. I was happy to see them, and I could tell they were glad to see me.

" Hey, Pony, Soda," I said.

" Hey Darry," Soda said, but Pony remained quite.

" Hey, Pony," I said. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah," he said barely above a whisper.

" I have to go," Soda said.

" Me too," Pony whispered.

I watched as my brothers went there separate ways. I didn't know when I would see them again, my I hoped it would be soon.

" Ready to go?" David asked. I looked over and he had Rachel and Rebecca by the hands. Brandon was standing next to him.

" Yeah," I said. I was kind of worried that David would jump me because I used to be a greaser. Then I remembered what Brandon told me. " All of us were greasers at one point." That made me feel better and I started to relax. We started toward the Shipler's residence. I walked in silence while I listened to David ask Rachel and Rebecca if they drew any pictures. I never heard the answer because Brandon came up to me.

" Hi," He said.

" Hey," I said back.

" How was your day?" He asked.

" It was great," I shrugged.

" I bet people were whispering about you," He nodded his head.

" Yeah," I looked at him. " How do you know?"

" Because," He said. " That's what happened to me." I nodded my head at him. Did it happen to David and Rachel and Rebecca and Amanda too, I wondered. We were now nearing the house. I opened the door and walked in. Mrs. Shipler was there and she held a plate of cookies.

" I baked cookies for you," she said as she brought the plate down to the table. Amanda was already there, sitting at the table doing her homework.

" I'll go get some milk and plates," Mrs. Shipler said as she disappeared into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with six glasses of milk and six plates, all arranged neatly on a tray. Se set the tray on the table and started handing out glasses of milk. She handed me a plate and I started putting cookies on it. I took a bite and the cookies were good. All of a sudden the phone rang. Mrs. Shipler dropped what she was doing answered the phone.

" Hello, Shipler residence," she said in a cheery voice. " Oh my…. of course I can take him over there…. right now! He just came home from school…. Well I suppose it will be all right… bye."

Mrs. Shipler hung up the phone and stalked back to the table. She finished handing out cookies before she said anything.

" Darrel," she said after everyone had their cookies. " I just received word that your youngest brother, well, he won't he or drink or talk or even sleep."

" Ponyboy?" I asked. " What's wrong with him?"

" Well, we think he misses his parents and his brothers. We can't give him his parents, but his brothers, we can."

" We can we go?" I stood up.

" She wants us there right now," she said.

" Lets go then," I demanded.

" All right then," she got up. " David, you are in charge."

" Okay," he nodded his head.

We walked to the door and outside. I got into the station wagon after Mrs. Shipler and we were off to the house were my youngest brother lived. No, more like mourned. We were there fast. I got out of the car and ran toward the door. I knocked. Someone answered. It was a young lady in her twenties. I remembered meeting her.

" Are you Darrel?" she asked.

"Yes," I quickly responded.

" Come on in," she said.

I walked in and looked around.

" This way," she leaded me down a hallway and into a bedroom. My little brothers Pony and Soda were already there. Soda was trying to comfort Pony, but it wasn't working. I ran over to them. The lady left.

" Hey, Pony," I said. I sat down on his bed were he was lying towards the ceiling. He crawled into my lap and I hugged him.

" I have nightmares," he whispered.

" What are they about?" I asked. I was getting worried.

" I don't know," he cried into my shoulder. I cradled him in my arms.

" It's going to be okay," I whispered to him.

" I want mommy and daddy," he cried.

" I want them too, but they are gone," I said.

" Darry?" Soda asked. " Are we ever going to be together again?"

" I don't know, little buddy, I don't," Said to him.

Soda crawled next to me and leaned his head on my shoulder. I put my arm around his shoulders. I wanted to be with my brothers every day to make sure Soda was behaving and to make sure Pony was eating and sleeping.

Pony stopped crying and sat up, still, it my lap. Soda's head still rested on my shoulder and my arm was still around Soda. We didn't talk. We didn't make a noise. It was probably a pitiful sight, but it felt good to be with my brothers, to feel their warm presence. I didn't want to let go, but I knew, eventually, I would have to.

The lady returned. She took one look at us, smiled, and turned around and left.

We stayed in the same position for, well I don't know how long, but for some time before Mrs. Shipler returned. She came and I took my brothers' hands and not even when I was at home in bed, did I let go.

I will stop there. I figured out that chocolatemaniac deserves a big chocolate bar and a big thank you. Thank you, chocolatemaniac. Your chocolate bar will come in the end. Don't ask what that means for it is extremely hard to explain to mere mortals. Okay, it is extremely hard to explain mortal, or not. Help me, save me from the giant frogs! I have big animal issues. Maniac knows how I joined the circus and trained elephants.

Until next time,

Blame it on the government

P.S. The fish are coming back


	7. Meet the FockersI mean Burnley's

Thank you to my reviewers. Miru Amai, go back and read the last two lines of the previous chapter before the authors note. That ought to answer some questions. Skippy-squirrel, I have the same views of the government you do! I would also like to ask crzywhitgrl if she has some problem with vowels. Vowels are your best friends you know. Enough with grammar lessons. On with the story.

Disclaimer: Unless you want five billion stuffed animals, a crappy computer and annoying little brother, I don't have anything thing. Don't sue. Thank you for your cooperation.

Chapter seven

I was utterly, completely miserable. Diagnosis: miss my family syndrome. I knew they couldn't do anything about my parents, but my brothers, yes. The least they could do was make it so I could be with my brothers. I missed them, and I knew they missed me. I hated my 'new' family and I wanted to go back home. Oh what would I give to go back home? The answer: a whole lot.

The next day after I visited my brothers, Mrs. Shipler received a phone call over breakfast. It turned out that the social services were looking for a family that would foster all three of the Curtis brothers. The verdict: they found a family. I was happy. I would be with my brothers every day. I could make sure Soda was behaving and Pony sleeping and eating right. I was happy till I found out that we would be leaving Oklahoma to go to the foster home. In fact, I would have to go as far as Rhode Island, but I wouldn't stop there. I would live on a tiny island thirteen miles off the Coast of Road Island. I didn't want to live on an island, but I guess I would if it meant being with my brothers.

I was due to leave for the Island within the week. So I went to my room and packed all my things that I just unpacked days before. All my things except one thing: my picture of mom and dad. I wanted to wait to the very last second to put that in my bag.

Finally, the day came, after a whole week of school playing dress up, where I got to go to the foster home where I would be with my brothers. A lady from the social workers would come pick my brothers and myself up, take us to the airport, get on the plane, and then a social worker would meet us in Rhode Island. It was good plan, I wasn't complaining. At the least I would be with my brothers.

I waited in anticipation for the social Worker with Brandon. It would probably be the last time I ever saw him. I liked the kid okay. He understood things even if he was just a kid. I would never underestimate these guys again. A highly anticipated, but dreaded, but friendly knock filled my ears. The social worker was here. I picked up my brand new suitcase. It was heavy. It was filled with all my soc clothes along with my jeans. I never packed my picture. Instead, I wrapped it in yesterday's newspaper and put it in my pocket of my brand new coat. I walked to the car of the social worker. Mrs. Shipler gave me a hug and Mr. Shipler gave me a handshake. Brandon said his last goodbyes and I climbed in the car with my brothers and I watched the house where I had played soc disappear, but it was I who was disappearing.

I looked at my brothers. They had soc clothes on. I did too. We rode with the Social worker who I had never seen before to an airport I never been to. Soon we were at the airport. The social worker walked us through security and to the terminal. He turned around and left when we were boarding though. This is it, I thought as I helped my brothers into their chairs on the airplane. When I saw that Soda hadn't brought anything to entertain himself made me wince. This would be about a four-hour plane ride and I rather be in a plane crash than endure four hours with Soda with no wait out.

I take that back about the plane crash, I said to myself as the plane took off. Planes terrified me and they were liable to crash at any minute, second, day or week.

After about an hour on the plane, I was whishing Pony would say something, Soda to shut up and the lump that had been in my throat since mom and dad died would go away. I was going was going crazy. I was clawing at my chest. Just let me go, I thought. But I couldn't away. I had to stay there and take care of my brothers. I decided to take a nap. Maybe that would make the time go faster. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, Soda was shaking me awake. They plane was landing. I had survived, but at that point I thought living was a fate worse than death.

I got off the plane with my brothers and started walking around.

" Hello," A man said. " I am looking for the Curtis boys. No were I can find them?"

" Yes," Soda smiled. " We are the Curtis brothers."

" You are?" exclaimed the man. " My name is Mr. Dagger."

" Hello, Mr. Dagger. My name is Darrel," I introduced myself.

" Come on, boys. I'll take you to your new home," He beckoned us. I followed him, but Pony hesitated.

" Come on," I pleaded. He did. I followed Mr. Dagger out of the airport of Providence, Rhode Island to the parking lot were a car was parked.

" Climb inside," Mr. Dagger cheerfully instructed us. I climbed in after Pony and Soda. He started the car and we were off. We drove for some time.

" Here we are, Point Judith," Mr. Dagger announced when we finally stopped.

" Are we almost there?" Soda asked.

" Almost. We still have to take a boat," Mr. Dagger smiled as he got out of the car.

" A boat!" Soda exclaimed. " I've always wanted to go on a boat."

" Well, today is your lucky day?" Mr. Dagger went to a small booth and bought four tickets on the boat called a ferry to go to the island. We boarded the boat and we were off.

I thought it would be a short boat ride, but I was wrong. It was an hour long and Soda was as hyper as ever. He went from the deck to the cabin to the deck. He was a ball of particles bouncing off the walls of the container, which had the privilege to contain him. Soon, I saw the Island. It started coming into view. I saw smaller boats. We pulled into the harbor and got off the boat. I grabbed my bag on the way off.

" Come on," Mr. Dagger said once we were all off. " I couldn't bring on car on the island so do you want to walk?"

" Sure," I shrugged. I didn't mind walking after I spent so much time sitting down. We started walking. I took Pony's hand. We walked out of town and on an empty street. We walked for about fifteen minutes before stopping at a house that looked kind of liked a barn. It had a big roof and shingles covered the outside walls. There was a garden and a beat up Volts wagon in the front. There was a balcony extending around the entire house on the second floor and a porch. A lady came out before we even knocked on the door.

" I am Mrs. Burnley," Said the lady. " You must be Darrel and Ponyboy and Sodapop."

" Hello," I said.

" I am glad to meet you," she said. " Welcome to Block Island."

And there I was, standing there on the island of Block meeting my new foster mother with my little brothers, the whole time the lump in my throat reached to the size of a baseball.

" I'll help you take your bags inside," Mrs. Burnley said, waking me from my thoughts.

" Thanks," I said as she took my bag. I walked into the house. It was older, like the house I used to live in. they had furniture that didn't have milk stains, but I wasn't saying it was brand new. They had a back porch that you could see the ocean from. Not to sound like a pansy, but it was beautiful.

" I'll show you to your rooms," Mrs. Burnley said. She walked to a room on the bottom floor and opened it up.

" I think this one should be Pony's," she said. I think she was right. There was a while bookshelf filled with old picture books. There was a box filled with crayons and a drawing table. Pony would love this room.

" I like it," Pony whispered. That was quite a speech for Ponyboy Curtis.

" You do?" she asked. " I was hoping you would. Go on in while I show your brothers their room."

Pony went into his room and Mrs. Burnley went to the next door. She flung opened the door in a magnificent way. This room was probably meant for Soda. It was decorated in sports stuff. In the corner there was a bat, a baseball glove and a baseball. There was a lacrosse stick and a football too. There was a basketball and a hockey stick. All of the sports gear was new.

" This is Soda's room. Do you like it?" Mrs. Burnley asked.

" Yes, I loved it," Soda cried.

" I'm going to go show Darrel his room. Have a good time," she walked across the hallway and threw opened a door.

" This is your room," she said. I like okay. It had a desk and a bed and a dresser. On the desk sat a radio.

" The radio was my husband's idea," she said. " Just don't play it too loud."

" I won't," I said. I walked in. I liked it just fine, maybe even more. I flipped on the radio. Beatles? No, I don't like them. Elvis! I like him the best. I listened to some music, but remembered to keep it down. After a little while, I heard the front door slam. I looked out and saw three girls. Mrs. Burnley came down stairs.

" Ponyboy, Sodapop," she called. They came out of their rooms in a start.

" Yes, ma'am," they chorused.

" I would like you to meet my daughters Lilith, Zelia, and Abraxis," Mrs. Burnley pointed to the girls. Lilith looked around my age, Zelia looked around Pony's. Abraxis looked about eleven or twelve, Soda's age.

" When will daddy be home?" Zelia asked.

" Soon," Mrs. Burnley said.

" Soon," I repeated to myself as a big hulking figure came through the door.

All finished with this chapter! Thank you chocolatemaniac. I now owe you two chocolate bars. Oh darn I only have enough for one and half. Sorry. Hoped you liked it.

Until next time,

Blame it on the government

P.S. I had to go through a lot of trouble to post this, so better of liked it.


	8. The School

Thank you all my wonderful reviewers. Yes, I know it has been forever. It'll be worth the wait, though. Thank the Central high band boosters for giving my sister a trip to Florida. Now on with the story.

Chapter eight

Mr. Burnley wasn't a big man. He wasn't exactly small either. He was just a man. Why did he look so big then? He was carrying a bunch of fish that need to be cleaned and their scales needed to be taken off. When Ponyboy saw the fish, he nearly barfed. I didn't really blame him. Soda thought it was cool. The girls, well, I thought they would scream when they saw them. But no, they acted like it was perfectly natural that someone would bring home tons of dead fish. Maybe to them it was.

For supper that night we had fish.

" I don't like fish," Pony whispered to me when we sat down.

" Me neither," Said Soda.

" Come on, guys," I said, " Try it." But Pony wouldn't try it. Soda took a bite, but he wouldn't eat any more.

" I want cake," Pony said as he scooted his plate back.

" Fish is better than cake," I said. " Come on. Pretend it's a big piece of caked."

" I don't want to."

" You don't like it?" Mrs. Burnley asked.

" No," Pony and Soda said together.

" Do you want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" she asked. The nodded her heads and she left to the kitchen. She was back a few minutes later with two sandwiches. Pony and Soda ate them in two seconds flat.

That night, I laid in bed. I could hear the distant sound of the crashing waves. I missed mom and dad. I missed them a lot. I knew it was probably worse for Soda and Pony. I could feel wet tears going down my face. I didn't make any noise.

" Darry?" I small voice asked. It was Ponyboy.

" Yeah?"

" I can't sleep."

" Come here," I said. He walked over to me and crawled into my bed. I put my arm across his shoulder and I drifted off.

" Ahhhh," a scream jolted me awake. Pony was laying next to me with tears going down his face.

" What is it?" I asked.

" I had a dream."

" What was it about?"

" I can't…I can't remember." He came closer to me and I gave him a hug. I stayed awaked with him till he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Mrs. Burnley woke me up.

" Tine for school," She said. Pony was still beside me with his thumb in his mouth. He was wide eyed.

" School?" he asked.

" Yeah," I said, " School."

I got up and started to get ready while Pony just watched. After I finished, I took him to his room.

" Do you want to wear this?" I asked as I held up some pants and a blue shirt. He nodded his head.

" Put it on," I said.

" Okay."

I left Pony's room to see how Soda was doing. I walked in and he was already lacing his shoes up.

" I don't like school," Soda said.

" You have to go."

" I'm dumb."

" No you are not."

I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast with Pony and Soda. I am glad to report that we didn't have fish for breakfast. Instead we had toast. I ate my breakfast. Pony and Soda ate theirs.

After breakfast, Soda, Pony, Lilith, Abraxis, Zelia, and I left for school. We hadn't walked long before we reached a brick building. It looked to be about the size of an elementary school.

" Is the elementary school?" I asked Abraxis.

" No," She said. " This is the school."

" The school?" I asked.

" Yeah, the school. Middle, High and elementary."

" Oh."

I walked into the school. Lockers lined the hallway.

" Sixth grade is over there," Lilith pointed to Soda.

" This way is fourth grade," Zelia lead Pony.

" This way," Abraxis lead me down the hallway to a classroom. I found five kids there already.

" Tom, Will, Sally, Mike, July, meet Darrel," Abraxis introduced me.

" Hello," I said. A bell rang and we all took our seats. I waited everyone to get into class, but no one came. The teacher stood up.

" Class," he said. " We have a new student today. You have probably all met him by now."

" Hello," I said.

School was boring. I figured out that the class is only made up of seven people including Abraxis and me. I walked home with Pony Soda, Abraxis, etc, etc. I ate dinner which was fish. I went to sleep hoping the next day would be better.

I really hoped you liked it. Reviews are appreciated. The bunnies are out to get me. I have a loose tooth and the tooth fairy is going to chop my head off.

Forever and always,

Blame it on the government 


	9. Chapter 10

Curse my rebelliousness

Chapter nine

Life was retched. Every moment of it was horrible. I woke up to the smell of fish and fell asleep with fish in the bottom of my stomach, swimming, trying to find a way out. In a way, I was a fish in the bottom of some ones stomach, swimming and swimming, trying to find a fruitless escape. It was needless to say that I wanted it out.

I wanted my parents and my friends and my old school. I wanted something to say I wasn't crazy. Unfortunately, no one was volunteering.

School was horrible. I couldn't even fall asleep in class thanks to the size. Even if I could manage it, Mr. And Mrs. Burnley would hear about it for sure.

Ponyboy and Sodapop weren't liking it very much either. Ponyboy had bad dreams every night and Soda, well, he was out of control. Usually, someone had to go down to the school to bail Soda out of some kind of trouble. So that's why it didn't surprise me when we were told to pack up our stuff because we were leaving. It was just as well too because we hated it there.

We were relocated to a farm in Ohio where an old widow and her cats lived. The farm didn't have any animal and they didn't grow any food either. The lady was rich form the inheritance her husband left her and she was living quite nicely in a six-bedroom farmhouse in the middle of nowhere.

When first arrived at our new home, I knew that this wouldn't be the place for us. Cats were everywhere and so were breakable things that seemed to have a lot of value to the lady (her name was Barbara and she refused to share her last name. Kind of odd…).

Barbara cooked constantly. She cooked cookies, cakes, pies, anything you could imagine. Every night we had elaborate dinners 'in which all of us would have to dress up in our finest clothing and practice the best of our manners' or Barbara said. These dinners would be five or six course meals and she had a clean your plate policy 'in which we could not get up from the table unless we ate every course and every bite'. Thankfully, the cats ate most of everything (I don't think she ever fed them) and anything the cats didn't eat fit into our napkins and into the garbage. I didn't know how she could still live in a house, have electricity, running water, and a television and still have enough money to make such elaborate meals.

School was tough. Since we were in the middle of nowhere, the closest school was thirty-eight miles away. That was a long way. Good think Barbara was a certified, retired, High school Math teacher, qualified to teach every one of us. Gulp.

In the mist of everything, Ponyboy started to get sick. Big welts formed all over are his body and he sneezed constantly. Nothing seemed to work. Finally, Barbara took him to the doctor and he was diagnosed with a cat allergy. She either needed to get rid of her cats or us, and she took the cats. So off we went in search of another place to live.

" I had it!" Soda screamed, " I have had it. I don't like this." We were at a rest stop somewhere in Nebraska (or maybe in was Kansas).

" I don't like it either, but we have to or else we will have no place to live," I said quietly. " I'm sorry, Soda. This is just the way it has to be."

" I'd rather be living in the woods," Soda muttered. " At least we would have a place to call home."

" I would too," Ponyboy whispered. I was surprised since he hadn't spoken in three days.

" I would too. I seriously would." I sat down on the ground and my brothers sat down in my lap.

" Let's go," Soda said. " Lets go."

And so we did. We grabbed our bags from the trunk of the car and left before the social worker came back from the restroom.

We entered the woods. I knew I was putting myself in danger, but more importantly, my brothers.

Thaty is where I will end. Sorry I haven't updated lately


	10. Chapter 11

y


End file.
